That's Life for You
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: This is a series of ficlits that I've wrote. They are from all different types of anime. If I were to list them all it would be almost impossible since I plan on making one for 200  characters.  See if you can name the character as a challenge!
1. Part 1: Valentines Day

She Looked through the window, but all she saw was darkness. Kida wasn't there. She automatically assumed he was out with some girl, after all it WAS Valentines Day. What girl would say 'no' to him? She felt heart broken, and tucked the small present back in her purse and left with tears slowly streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>He knocked repeatedly on her door. No one answered. He tried to look through the windows, but only saw darkness. He sighed thinking he was too late. He had FINALLY worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. It was Valentines Day, and apparently she had someone else. He was too late. He sighed dejectedly and looked sadly down at the dozen white roses in his hand. He turned and left, as he unknowingly let tears slide down his face.<p> 


	2. Part 2: The Willow Tree

It's been this way since the first ay she moved here. She would go to the park every day at exactly two o'clock with a picnic basket filled with food. She would sit there all alone, under the willow tree, with so much food it would seem as if she were waiting for her lover to show. Day after day she would come, and day after day I would come to watch her. I never did believe in love at first sight, well that was until I saw her. She was so beautiful. I felt rage at the thought that some man was doing such a horrible thing as leaving her to eat alone. Only the thought that she had a lover kept me form her. So I would watch her and her sad eyes, as I half-heartedly flirted with the women who occasionally would pass by me. I felt unable to truly flirt anymore. I was in love with this beautiful, sad, woman. Yet I knew little about her.

~ ? ~

I was new to this town. I had always loved eating lunch in the park back home. Luckily for me there was a part just a few blocks away from my new home. I went there to eat for the first time, and I found the most gorgeous of men there at the park. To me it was love at first sight. I couldn't help but return to eat at the same time every day. I was overjoyed to find him there every time I arrived. I eventually began to pack twice as much food in hopes that he would come eat with me. He never did. It was always the same: I would over pack on food, I would eat alone, and he would flirt with just about every woman who walked by. It saddened me greatly to watch him flirt with every woman, yet he wouldn't even talk to me. I felt as if I was out of his league.?


	3. Part 3: Just Realize

It seemed like we had been friends forever now, so it was a little weird when Kida suddenly started flirting with me. For as long as I can remember he had never flirted with me, he had flirted with every woman he had come across except me. I didn't know why, or if he was serious or not. Deep inside a part of me hoped he was doing it because he liked me, but another part of me kept screaming he was only doing it because he finally realized I have boobs. I knew that it was more likely that he realized I had boobs, than if he liked me. I had 'liked' him for years, but in the last few months I had become to LOVE him. I had no idea how to act when he started flirting with me. How could I when I didn't know why he was flirting in the first place. What if I told him and things were to get awkward and he would say that he was just joking the whole time? I wasn't sure but I had to find out something. One way or another I was going to put a stop to all the misleading signs he was giving me.

~ ? ~

I woke up one day and realized something life changing: I was in love with my best friend. I didn't know how to handle the information. What do you do when you realize you love someone you've been friends with since as long as you can remember? I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the only thing I was a natural at doing, I flirted relentlessly. I didn't know how to tell her, I hoped that maybe through my flirting she would understand my feelings. She was probably the only girl I had every been around without flirting with every five seconds. Instead of figuring out why I was flirting with her she seemed to become irritated with my flirting. I didn't know what to do so I just kept flirting. The next thing I new I was pinned to the floor with her on top of me, kissing me hard. My eyes widened and I turned bright pink. When my brain finally registered what was happening I kissed back. We both finally realized what we couldn't come to say. We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, because after that day we were together forever.?


	4. Part 4: Seeing Him Again

It has been over a year since I last saw that man. The man with long red hair and tattoos. He was here one day and gone the next. Even in that short time span I had grown to love him, and could only hope that one day he would return. That I could see him one last time. I was so happy when that day came, even if it was a horrible day.

~ ? ~

It seems like forever since I last saw that beautiful angel's face. I've been trying for almost a year now to find a way to go see her. It's not that easy though. I'm a shinigami, soul reaper. So far I have yet to be allowed to even return to earth, yet alone get the chance to see her. The time has finally come! I am going to earth to free a soul that had a chance of becoming a hollow from all of its depression and grief if one of us did not get to it by the time whoever it was died. Lucky for me it was really close to my angel's home. I left in a hurry, hoping to finish fast so that I could spend time with her. When I arrived, my heart seemed to rip from my body. The soul wasn't just close to her home it was in her home. My angel was dying and there was nothing I could do to save her.


	5. Part 5: The Girl that Fell From the Sky

This girl just came out of no where. She fell from the sky. She has short strawberry blond hair. She's extremely beautiful. When I first brought her home Kairi got mad. Riku says it's because she's jealous. Why would Kairi be jealous? What reason would she have to be jealous? It's not like she loves me. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be, she knows that. Kairi's like a sister to me. Still she's been avoiding me like the plague. Maybe it's because I never leave this beautiful girls side. I can't help it, she hasn't woken up once since she got here. I'm starting to worry that she never will. Suddenly one day she does wake. She looks at me with her lovely green eyes, and the next thing I know I'm falling backwards onto the floor with her on top of me.

~ ? ~

I don't remember what happened. I just remember falling, then darkness. I was traveling. I'm looking for my one love. I know he's out there somewhere. That's why I left my world in the first place, but my method of travel isn't the safest. One wrong landing and I'm as good as dead. I don't know if I actually made it to my destination, Destiny Island, but I do know that I can hear his voice. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dead. It seems as if I'm constantly dreaming and can't wake up, then when I hear his voice I start to rouse but every time he stops talking I fall back into the darkness. I don't know how much time has past by, but the voice has returned louder than ever before. This time it works! I finally wake from my comatose state! The first think I see is the lovely bright blue eyes of the man I've been searching for. I've found him! I've found Sora!


	6. Part 6: That Stupid Idiot Hayato

It was horrible. I should have listened to him and stayed inside, but no.. I just had to go see him. I wanted to make sure he was okay. So I went against Tsuna-kuns wishes and left my house. It seemed as if I barely managed to get half way to his home when the shots started going off. I thought for sure I would die there, even more so when I saw a bullet heading strait for me and froze up, unable to move. The next thing I know HE was there in front of me with a bullet lodged into his chest. No, it wasn't the man I loved, it wasn't Tsuna. It was HIM the one I always fought with, the one that always seemed to hate me for no reason was kneeling on the ground in front of me with a bullet in his chest that was originally for me. It was only then that I realized that it was HIM I loved all along, not Tsuna. I burst into tears, and screamed. I could hear the sirens in the distance, hoping among all else they would make it in time.

~ ? ~

We were in the middle of an intense battle when it happened. SHE was here. I managed to see her before the enemy had, and ran for her. Luckily I made it to her before the bullet intended to kill her. I turned and it sunk deep into my chest. I dropped down to my knees and heard her scream. Why she would scream over me being hurt I would never know. She loved Tsuna not me, she'd never love me. That's the last thing I remember thinking before slipping into unconsciousness.

I have no idea how long I was out, but the next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of machines beeping. I was in a hospital. I tried to move, but for some reason there was a weight on my stomach keeping me from sitting up. I looked down to see the beautiful golden locks of the girl I've secretly pined for, for the last few months. She seemed to stir, somehow knowing that I was awake. She looked at me with a tear stained face, and I feared that it meant Tsuna was dead. Suddenly she launched forward and hugged me tightly while crying. I can't count how many times she called me an idiot, but what really surprised me is when she kissed me. That is how the worst day of my life became the best day of my life.?


	7. Part 7: Why Alfred Eats Fast Food

I've watched him from afar for a long time now. He comes to the fast food place I work at everyday, sometimes even two or three times a day. Days when I don't work my co-workers will tell me that he asks where I'm at, but I don't believe it. It would be just like them to poke fun at me for liking him, they always giggle and talk about how sad he looks when I'm not there. It just makes knowing he doesn't recognize me or like me hurt even more. Then one day he just didn't show up at all. It saddened me deeply, especially since I was to lock up tonight for the first time. The thought of locking up and leaving so late had always creped me out.

~ ? ~

I used to hate eating at fast food places. I really did. Then one day I meet this beautiful woman at a fast food place. It was love at first sight for me. I became addicted to fast food, going there to eat as often as possible, just to see her. When she wasn't there I would ask anyone and everyone that worked there if she was okay. I would become extremely sad when I didn't get to see her angelistic face. One day one of her close friends came out to talk to me. She said that the lovely angel, whom I now knew was named Tenshi, would be signed up to work late the following night. She would be closing up and have to walk home alone. She asked that I show up and walk her home, which I gladly excepted. I didn't go see her at work that day, for I was busy readying myself for the night. Once time was drawing near I left to meet her. I walked into the door at the back that her friend said would be left open for me and went into the kitchen. Upon entering she screamed and came at me with a frying pan, realizing at the last second who I was and barely managing to switch the direction to avoid hitting me. She then started stuttering and blushing asking why I was there. I quickly explained, only to find out that she new nothing about her friends plan, but after that day we became inseparable.?


	8. Part 8: Realization

She found him laying in a pool of his own blood. She knew that this mans brother would be angered with her if she was to help him. But deep down she knew she couldn't leave him here to die. Just the thought of it made her heart ache painfully. It was then that she realized it. Somehow she had fallen in love with this cold hearted demon.

~ ? ~

He didn't know what happened. He was merely walking through the woods patrolling his lands when he was suddenly attacked. How they managed to sneak up on him he will never know. But they did. Not only that but they managed to fatally wound him. He was bleeding profusely, and unable to stop. It was here that he would die with no one to know. He heard a faint noise to his left, and somehow managed to look to see a woman walking towards him. She carefully knelt next to him and placed her hands in the air just over the large gash. Slowly her hand began to glow a bright pink. His wound quickly closed up, and he began to slowly breathe easily. The girl moved back slightly breathing hard, having used most of her energy to save him. He sat up slowly and pulled the girl to him. She had saved him, and he would never let her go. He had loved her since they first crossed paths, but knew at that time she would never be his. This time, however, he didn't plan on letting her go. He would do everything in his powers to make her fall for him.


	9. Part 9: The Show Off of Love

I was a kunoichi from another village, but I've been staying in the Leaf ever since the chunin exams. I couldn't help it. Someone caught my attention during those exams. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tan with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. His smile made me want to melt on the spot. It wasn't just his looks that drew me in though. He was wild and unpredictable. Just when you thought you had him figured out he'd go and flip your whole world upside down. I envied that pink haired annoyance. He showed her so much affection, yet she brushed him off so easily. Could she truly not see what a great guy he was? Was she really that stupid? If only he would look at me that way.

~ ? ~

I will never forget how Sakura-chan yelled at me for showing off during the chunin exams. I couldn't help it. She was beautiful, and no this time I'm not talking about Sakura. This time I was talking about a beautiful Kunoichi from another village. Every time I would see her my heart would speed up. Every time she caught me doing something stupid she would giggle, causing me to blush lightly. After the exams I became sad with the idea that she would be leaving. Then even after everyone else had left I continued to see her in the village. I was curious. Why was she still here? Shouldn't she have went home with the rest of her team? It was a few weeks later when I found out that she had applied to become a ninja of our village. Not only that, but she had also requested to be put on my team! I was finally going to be around the girl I had somehow fallen in love with forever!


	10. Part 10: Why He Always Returned

I couldn't help myself. I was drawn to this sexy man. No matter what anyone else said I couldn't stop thinking about him. I know it's crazy. I'm only in middle school and he's in high school. We are two grades apart. Even though he is in high school he is still always at my middle school. He was one of our best disciplinary committee members. He truly loves this school, more than he could possibly ever love me I bet. All of my friends say he's a psycho and I should stay away. But the mysteriousness surrounding him draws me in, making me yearn for more and more of this dangerous man.

~ ? ~

While it's true that I cared about what happened to Namimori Middle, that is not the reason why I always came back. No there was something within the school that I wanted more than protecting the school. It was_ her._ She was the reason I kept coming back. The more I tried to ignore her and all thoughts of her the more I thought of her. It was hopeless. I desired to make her mine. I didn't give a damn about the fact that we were two grades apart. I wanted her. It made me angry beyond belief to see her with other males. I wanted to slaughter them all. Maybe that's why they were so afraid of me. Maybe they could see the promise of death in my eyes even if they didn't know just why. I had finally become tired of waiting. I would make her mine, and I would do it today.


	11. Part 11: Exciting News

He was extremely busy these last few days. I had hardly seen him around at all. He was wrapped up in his work. Most likely making some new toy for Tsunayoshi Sawada and the rest of the Vongola. I had finally convinced him to make a new Mini Moscow, knowing how much he missed it. He treated it like a child. I had no doubt that he would one day make a wonderful father. I only hoped that when I told him he wouldn't pass out on me.~ ? ~I had been working relentlessly for the last few days. I wanted to quickly finish my current project so that I could spend more time with my girlfriend. We had been together for a few years now. I was planning on proposing to her as soon as I finished here. I already had the perfect ring for her. Mini Moscow came over giving me another one of my suckers since I had just finished the current one. It was my lovely girlfriend who had all but forced me to rebuild him again, and I was glad I did. I had missed my favorite little machine. I grinned largely as I finished my work. I stood up and stretched, then quickly made my exit. I was already excited as could be. Who knew that more excitement awaited me at home? As soon as I walked in the door I located my lovely girlfriend and proposed. She shouted her yes followed by a loud, "I'm pregnant!" That was the last thing I remembered before passing out that day.


End file.
